Fiona's Pigswick Experience
by strikerofthewind
Summary: During the Spiral Cup, Fiona learns something about her friend Silver... Wizard101 and Aura Kingdom crossover. Warnings: Yuri and fluff. Thanks to Brooke Sealeaf and silverbombe for permission to use their characters! I love you guys! Also this is my first attempt at anything involving couples, please tell me how I did, if you have the time!


I stared at her long and hard. She had to be toying with my mind here... There's no way she had gotten this good at dueling over one week. I mean, yeah, she was already decent, but there's no way that she could become on par with the warlord she was dueling here in just a week! Especially since she was still fairly new to Ravenwood! Beginners luck, I guess...

She brushed back her silvery hair, smirking at the irritated look on the warlord's face. "How could you be this good!?" He snarled, the look of anger in his eyes unmistakable. Silver only laughed. "I'll only give that a response if you tell me why you suck so much!"

I smiled. Yeah, she was new, but we had become quick friends through her completely sarcastic attitude. She reminded me so much of myself when she first arrived... Minus her hair, eyes, and bust... Other than that, she was a lot like me!

The warlord's anger seemed to radiate off of him. He let out a yell of fury. "Go to hell!" he shouted, firing numerous balls of fire towards Silver. Easily, Silver gracefully dodged each one, the last one hitting her directly in the back. I heard her shriek of pain from up in the stands. Wincing, she stood up. She held her staff and deck in front of her, and muttered a strange incantation. One I had never heard before.

I figured it must have been part of her secondary school, Storm, since I had never heard any incantations from that school. We both were members of the Fire school, but decided to go in different directions with secondary schools.

But I was wrong about that. The symbol that appeared in front of Silver was unlike any I had seen before! It had a dark purple color to it, but it was... Different. Obviously, the guy she was dueling with hadn't seen anything like it either. Neither had the rest of the audience, since the look of confusion and surprise showed clearly on everyone's faces. Without warning, she thrust her hand forward, and a series of small purple arrow-shaped bolts shot out of her hand, flying incredibly fast towards her opponent. Before he could react, the warlord let out a weak cry of agony, as the purple bolts buried themselves in his body. He slumped to the ground, defeated.

After a few seconds of silence, the audience erupted with applause. About a minute went by, and the arena was completely cleared out, other than the two fighters, myself, and a couple of other wizards nearby, who I assumed were friends of the person Silver had just defeated. All of us ran forward to the arena, and jumped into the ring.

Silver, being the kind person she was, offered a hand to the warlord, offering to help him to his feet. He took it, and stood up. He was a few inches taller than her. He glared at her, and said, in an irritated tone, "What the hell was that!? I've never seen any sort of magic like that!" Silver smiled at him. "It's a spell from Terra, my home world. It's called Soul Draw." The poor guy looked like he was about to explode. Of course, I found it hilarious. Resisting the urge to grin at him and say "You mad, bro?", I walked up to Silver and high-fived her. She grinned at me, and the other three wizards teleported out of the arena.

We put our arms around each other's shoulders, and walked out of the arena.

"That" I said, raising my glass of iced tea, "was a great victory." Silver laughed, and clinked her glass of tea with mine. "It was, indeed. Did you see the look on his face!? Ah, that was great..." That reminded me to ask her about it.

"Yeah, what was that anyway? Nobody in there had seen any sort of spell like it! And you said it was from the world you came to Ravenwood from..." She finished chugging her glass, and looked at me. "Yep. It's a type of sorcery from Terra. The spell is called Soul Draw. It comes in handy sometimes." I stared at her. "Why don't you use those all the time? It'd catch the enemy so off guard!" She simply replied, "If I used it all the time, it wouldn't catch them off guard eventually."

After thinking about that, I just shrugged, blew a small raspberry, and drank the rest of my tea. After we paid, we left the cafe, and walked back to our dorm that we had been assigned for the duration of the Spiral Cup. All the other fighters in the tournament had left already, as they had all been defeated, except for Randolf, the Pigswick Academy champion. Silver had requested I bunk with her, and the registrar allowed it. We had slept in the same room ever since.

Randolf was nowhere to be seen, so we assumed he was dueling in the tournament. Immediately, Silver and I plopped onto our beds. We rolled over onto our sides and looked at each other, and just started talking. Eventually, I saw that Silver was looking at me with a different look in her eyes... It made me feel weird... Not in a bad way, but it felt... Weird.

Apparently I was blushing, because she looked at me concerned and asked me if I was feeling alright. I nervously replied that I was fine, just feeling a little hot. She offered to go and get an ice pack for me, but I waved my hand, saying it was fine. She shrugged, and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. We stayed like that for a few minutes, laying there in silence, when Silver asked me from the other side of the room, "Hey... Fiona... Why don't you ever have a boyfriend?"

I almost fell off the bed. Quickly regaining my position, I sat upright and looked at her. "Why?" She shrugged and looked over at me. "Just wondering... I mean, I dunno if it's because you haven't found the right guy yet, or if it's because you don't like guys at all." I blinked. In all honesty I hadn't given it much thought... I hadn't had a reason to question my sexuality. I tried to tell Silver this, but all that came out was an abnormally high pitched "Um...".

Silver got up and walked over to me. I shifted away nervously. She sat down next to me and pulled me back towards her. She looked me in the eyes, and said in a strong voice "It's okay if you are. I am one." I felt the blush coming back in.

I took a deep breath and confessed that I had never really thought about it. She sat there and listened to me, never taking her eyes off my face. I didn't notice her arm had slipped around my waist. I looked up at her, her gray eyes staring into my blue ones. She said to me, in a calm yet semi seductive voice "Well... Let's see if you think about it after this."

Using the hand she had around my waist, and using her other hand to tilt my face up towards hers, she pulled me onto her lap, and kissed me deeply. My eyes widened, and the blush took full control of my face. My arms were in front of my chest in a submissive way, and my legs were over her arm. After about a minute, she broke off, leaving me whining a little. I wanted to feel that again... Her lips on mine... The smell of her hair...

She grinned at me. "So you did like that..." Sheepishly, I nodded. I had loved it. She immediately stood up, cradling me in her arms. "Good..." She whispered to me. "That's good that you liked it... Because I've wanted to do that to you since we met."

I blushed even more, thinking that my face was eventually going to light on fire. Being a pyromancer, that could actually happen, you know...

She laid me down on her bed, and pinned my shoulders down. She leaned in close to me, and said "Now Fiona... Do you want me to do that again?"

Without any hesitation, I nodded. Silver smiled at me again, and pressed her lips against mine. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling... As I wrapped my arms around her neck, I knew that this was the beginning of something different... But I was more than ready for it.


End file.
